a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to material handling systems and, more particularly, to an automated warehousing system and an automated cargo loading system for the loading/unloading of palletized freight, bales and the like onto/from truck trailers or similar transport vehicles.
b. Background Art
It is common practice among major shipping companies, as well as large retail chains, manufacturers, and food processors, to maintain warehouse facilities that serve as national or regional distribution centers for the interim storage and distribution of goods. In general, the large quantities of goods being shipped and received at these warehouses demands that a significant portion of the facility be dedicated not only to storage but also to the transport operation which requires numerous truck docking bays and the associated floor space for loading and unloading goods to the transport vehicles. The cost of purchasing, constructing and maintaining the dedicated portions of the facility contributes significantly to the cost of the warehouse operation, and, during down-time, occupies valuable space that could be used in a more productive manner.
Another disadvantage of conventional warehouse shipping facilities is the quantity and cost of labor required to perform the shipping and receiving functions. Usually one forklift operator delivers the palletized goods from production to storage. Another is required to retrieve palletized goods from inventory and deliver it to the loading dock. Yet another forklift operator then loads the pallets into the transport vehicle while the first returns to inventory to retrieve additional palletized shipments. Considering the number of docking bays and transport vehicles which may be operating simultaneously, the direct labor costs quickly accumulate. Because many of these operations employ highly paid unionized labor, the labor costs are especially significant.
The cost of operating a conventional forklift warehouse and loading operation is further increased by the time-consuming nature of this labor-intensive process. The time demand adds to the direct labor costs and ties up the trucks or other transport vehicles, delaying shipments, increasing delivery times, and adding to the transportation costs. Still more costs are realized by the capital expenditure to purchase the forklifts, and the cost of maintaining, fueling, and insuring such equipment.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus and method which reduces the necessary dedicated floor space and loading docks required in warehouse shipping/receiving operations. Furthermore, there exists a need for such an apparatus and method which reduces the direct labor personnel and associated labor costs required for such an operation to function. Still further, there exists a need for such an apparatus and method that performs more efficiently than the conventional forklift operation, thus reducing down time, delivery delays, and transportation costs.